Danielle and Jazz's new life at CHS
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle and Jazz have lost there family to Vlad. What will happened?
1. Prolong

**I don't own Danny Phantom or MLP E** **questria girls**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: If you have seen the shows then you know what they look like, but if those who haven't then please watch the shows**

Prolong: Danielle's new life in mlp equestria girls girls

"Everybody listen up, we have a new student starting today please welcome her"said Principal Celestia. Danielle walks into the school but doesn't talk to anyone or acknowledges anyone at all.

"Hello, welcome to CHS" said Rainbow Dash, "thanks but do you think you can leave me alone" said Danielle coldly.

"Whoa, whats with you?" asked Rarity, "none of your concerned" said Danielle and she walks away.

"Please understand that Danielle used to have tons of friends but she has cut her tides to them" said a girl with orange hair. "Who are you?" asked Sunset Shimmer, "my name is Jazz, I'm Danielle's older sister" said Jazz.

"Wait a minute your Danielle's older sister?" asked everybody. "Yeah, Why?" asked Jazz.

"She's so cold hearted and mean" said Fluttershy, "I'm sorry about that but it's the only way I know to make sure I don't get hurt by anyone" said Danielle and she turns to walk away.

"Danielle, wait" said Jazz. "You stay away from me and your no longer part of my family from this day on I'll be taking care of my self" said Danielle coldly and she walks away.

Danielle leaves Jazz crying. "Are you okay, Sugarcube?" asked AppleJack, "I'm fine but why is she you so cold heart?" asked Jazz.

"We don't know" said the mane six. To Danielle, Danielle is at a cliff side training to defeat Vlad.

 **In Chapter one we'll find out if Danielle will become less cold hearted and we also find out about Danielle's and Jazz's past.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN** : **I own nothing.**

 **An: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

 **Chapter 1**

As Danielle thinking about her family, that is when Danny's spirit appears.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" asked Danielle," I'm here to remind you that you still have family but not to get revenge because you would be no better then me and remember that your a hero not a villain." said Danny's spirit.

" How are you going to do that?" asked Danielle," by singing this song for you." said Danny's spirit.

 **The song is Sound the bugle from Spirit' Stallion of the Cimarron.**

After hearing the song, Danielle has a smile and thanks Danny's spirit and he is able to crossover to the other side and sees there parents and he's gone.

The next day, Danielle walks into school and she sees Jazz hanging out with the Rainbooms.

" Jazz, can I talk to you alone?" asked Danielle, " sure." said Jazz.

" I wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you badly but I was so obsessed with revenge that I almost forgot who I am and that Danny's spirit come to me and knocked some sense in me and you are my big sister that I love very much, can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?" asked Danielle.

"Danielle, I forgive you but what will you do now?" asked Jazz, " I'm sorry but it's for the best that I retired from the hero business for awhile and focus on my education." said Danielle.

Two days past and Danielle doesn't talk to anyone but she is one of the smartest person there is at Candelot High along with Sunset.

That is when Vlad appears and attacks the school, " what the hell is going on here?" asked Danielle as she walks in and she stops and looks up at Vlad.

"Well, if it isn't my disgrace for a daughter." said Vlad with a smirk. Danielle turns to run away when Jazz sees Danielle's fear.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" asked Jazz, "I have to get out of here and go you know what." said Danielle.

" Okay, go I'll cover for you." said Jazz.

" Danielle, wait where are you going?" asked Rainbow Dash, " Sorry can't talk gotta jet." said Danielle and she runs to the nearest bathroom.

Danielle looks around and finds nobody in the bathroom, " I'm going ghost." said Danielle as a ring appears and turns her into Danielle Phantom the hero.

Vlad throws a eco-plasma at Jazz, " ice shield." Said Danielle as ice appears in front of Jazz.

" Look at this, my loser of a daughter is trying to play hero." said Vlad.

"Vlad, I'm no longer a hero but a retired one; what do you want?" asked Danielle.

" I want you to join me and together we'll rule this world." said Vlad, " sorry but I can't because I promised Danny Phantom; my older brother." said Danielle.

" That does it, I give you a chance but instead you want to protect these weakling humans." said Vlad, " ha ha, did you forget that your part human?" asked Danielle.

" actually, I become full ghost and I'm more powerful then you." said Vlad. Vlad then makes a ice sword and Danielle makes one as well but she is able to hold it together for about an hour.

 **One hour later**

Vlad grabs Danielle by the throat and is about to killed her when Jazz pulls out a Fenton thermos and sucks in Vlad.

" Thanks for the save kind Citizen." said Danielle and she turns invisible.

Danielle comes out of the bath room looking extremely tired, maybe it's time for me to become a hero again thinks Danielle.

Danielle bumps into Sunset, " I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention where I was going." said Danielle.

"It's okay but where have you been?" asked Sunset, " I was in the bathroom throwing up since I wasn't feeling well." said Danielle with a fake smile.

" I have a feeling your not telling me the truth." said Sunset.

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Danielle says and will she become a hero again but will she be friends with Sunset and the rainbooms or will she be a loner and only hang out with Jazz**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or MLP E** **questria girls**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: If you have seen the shows then you know what they look like, but if those who haven't then please watch the shows**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"The truth is that it doesn't concern you." said Danielle.

" LOOK I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOUR SO COLD HEARTED AND MEAN THAT MAYBE YOUR PARENTS DEATH IS YOUR FAULT." yelled Sunset, that is when Danielle goes running out of the bathroom crying.

"What did you say to my sister?" asked Jazz, "I told her what I thought nothing less." said Sunset.

"How could you?" said Jazz, "What do you mean?"asked Sunset.

"Danielle feels guilty for our family's death that she has tried to killed herself two times but I stopped her and now that you just confirmed that she will now try to kill herself or worse she'll become even more cold and distant." said Jazz.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."Said Sunset with sadness.

"No you didn't now thanks to you I might have lost my sister forever."Said Jazz.

* * *

To Danielle.

what the hell was I thinking of accepting her back in my life; I guess it's time for me to return to the hero bussiness but it also means that I can no longer go to school thinks Danielle.

Danielle disappears from CHS for four months and Jazz hasn't seen her for five months.

* * *

 **Four months Later**

Danielle in her ghost form flying above CHS when Ember attacks and sends Danielle flying right into CHS Cafeteria on top of the humane six table.

Danielle gets up slowly, " that does it; I give you a chance to give up but you didn't and now I'm going to send you back to the ghost zone badly injured." said Danielle coldly.

"Please have mercy." said Ember, "sorry out of mercy." said Danielle as she gets ready to attack but stops herself.

Ember closes her eyes getting ready for pain but when none comes; she opens her eyes and sees Danielle laughing on her ass.

"I can't believe you fell for the no mercy, of course I'll show mercy to you since your my friend." said Danielle with a smile.

Ember then laughs as well and she leaves to go back to the ghost zone.

Danielle then turns to fly away," hey you; who the hell are you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Jazz, how are you?" asked Danielle, "I'm doing good Phantom."said Jazz.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later; ya know what I mean."Said Danielle and she turns invisible.

"Jazz, you know her?" asked Sunset, "of course; she's Phantom the hero that helped Danny Phantom saved the earth awhile back." said Jazz.

"Wow, she seems so cool."said Rainbow Dash.

The next day Danielle returns even more cold hearted then before.

"Hey Danielle, I'm sorry for what i said." said Sunset, "save it for somebody else that cares." said Danielle coldly.

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Sunset says.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I'm up at 10:30 at night writing this chapter when I could be in bed sleeping.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom,or MLP**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"I said I was sorry and your still a jerk." said Sunset, Danielle just walks away.

"I'm talking to you but your walking away from."said Sunset but Danielle stops and looks at Sunset but doesn't say anything at all and continues on wards to her next class.

Two weeks past and October 10th comes; the day of Danielle's birthday and the day she lost purposed so she goes to school but she doesn't talk or defend herself like she usually do when the other kids start to tease you she keeps on walking until it's lunch time and she goes outside and looks around making sure nobody can hear her sing a song called **Show me the light**

But what she doesn't know is that Sunset hears her song

 **(Rudolph)**

 **I'm out here on my own**  
 **To face the day alone**  
 **I need you**  
 **To get me through the night**

 **I'm lost out in the cold**  
 **I want someone to hold**  
 **I feel you're near**  
 **Though you're out of sight**

 **(Zoey)**  
 **I'm reachin' for a star**  
 **Wonderin' where you are**  
 **Where is the love**  
 **Searchin' for me too?**

 **Oh beyond the mountaintop**  
 **The dream will never stop**  
 **Give me a sign**  
 **I'm runnin' out of time**

 **(Both)**  
 **Show me the light**  
 **When I fear the dark**

 **(Rudolph)**  
 **Ray of sunshine**

 **(Zoey)**  
 **A rainbow's arc**

 **(Rudolph)**  
 **Show me the light**

 **(Both)**  
 **Show me the light**

* * *

After singing the song Danielle goes to the cafeteria and gets her food to eat, but instead she picks at her food and doesn't eat at all when the bell rings for the next class.

"Danielle Fenton."said Miss. Cheeirlee, "Umm; here."said Danielle shyly.

"Danielle, are you okay?"asked Miss. Cheeriless, "I have to go." said Danielle and she gets up and leaves the school and goes to her family graves.

The next Day Danielle returns and starts to stand up for herself like before.

Homeroom but the teacher isn't there yet.

"Hey you, why don't you go and kill yourself."said Trixe, "Unlike you I live for myself alone not showing off at how pathetic I'm" said Danielle coldly.

Trixie goes running out of the classroom crying. Danielle just stands there looking at where Trixie was standing.

Danielle leaves as well and goes to her parents grave.

What just happened thinks Danielle as she meditates to see what happened.

Danielle discovers that her evil side escape her prison and has been trying to take control of her but she is able to stop her by sealing her again and this time she makes it hard for her evil side to ever escape again.

The next day Danielle returns and she sees Trixie still crying.

"Trixie wait, can we talk for a minute?" asked Danielle, "The great and powerful Trixie doesn't want to talk but if it's the only way to get you out of my hair then yes let's talk." said Trixie.

"Trixie, I wanted to say I'm sorry and I feel so bad that I was umm wondering if you wanted to go and get pizza with me as friends?"asked Danielle.

"Sure, let's say today after school." said Trixie, "umm okay."said Danielle shyly.

Danielle enters the school with a smile on her face but she ends up bumping into Rainbow Dash.

"Watch it you freak." said Rainbow Dash, "I'm sorry kind got lost in a thought; well see ya around." said Danielle as she walks but she has a spring in her step.

* * *

To Rainbow Dash, "what has gotten into her?"asked Jazz.

"What do you mean; doesn't she come home?"asked Fluttershy, "nope; she lives by herself in her house on the other side of town." said Jazz.

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane six say and we also will see if Danielle and Trixie will be friends or not.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Danny Phantom,or MLP**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"What?"asked Rainbow Dash, "Jazz can I talk to you alone?"asked Danielle as she appears behind Jazz.

"How about you leave your sister alone freak?"asked Rainbow Dash, "was I talking to you loser." said Danielle coldly.

"DANIELLE!" yelled Jazz, "I'm sorry Jazz but until your new friends have earned my respect or trust they can't be trust apparently neither can you." said Danielle and she walks away and leaves CHS for fours months and goes to Crystal Prep.

* * *

Four months later and the friendship games come around and Danielle returns as well.

"We are going to beat Crystal Prep." said Rainbow Dash with a big grin.

"Yeah right." said Danielle as she appears behind Rainbow Dash.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?"asked Jazz, "I'm here with Crystal Prep and we'll be kicking your butt." said Danielle.

As the friend ship games are going that is when the Equestria Girl's Twilight Sparkle turns into a raging monster.

"Twilight, please stop this or I'll have to stop you myself." said Danielle as she is getting ready to turn into her ghost form.

"What can you do, my name is Midnight Sparkle and your a weakling." said Twilight Sparkle.

"You left me with no other choice, I'm going ghost." said Danielle as a white ring appears and goes over Danielle's head and she become Phantom the cold hearted hero.

"Danielle, your Phantom the cold hearted hero." said Cadence, "Correct and your going down Midnight Sparkle." said Danielle as she gets ready to attack.

Danielle gets ready to attack when she sees some students in trouble and she flies down and grabs them and is working over time just to save all the students.

"Twilight stop this, your my best friend." said Danielle as she is saving more students.

As soon as Danielle said that Twilight Sparkle start to fight against the magic.

"Danielle, get out of here and get to safety." said Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm not leaving you my best friend and you won't hurt me." said Danielle as she keeps on saving students until her evil side has escape again and takes control of her.

"Your not my friend; you pathetic weakling." said Danielle evilly as she stops saving students.

"I think it's time for me to take complete control of this planet and make it where it is only for ghosts." said Danielle evilly.

"Danielle, what has gotten into my best friend?"asked Twilight Sparkle getting sacred.

"I'm Danielle but Ellie and I'm the evil side Danielle the one that she keeps hidden." said Ellie/Danielle with an evil smirk on her face.

With in Danielle's mind, "get back where you belong." said Danielle as she is fighting for control of her body.

"No kind do, I'll have complete control over your body and there is nothing you can do." said Ellie.

"You live me with no other choice." said Danielle and she makes a Rosario with her ice powers and stabs Ellie killing her for good.

Outside of Danielle's mind, " whats going on?" asked Danielle looking around her and sees that her evil side has Twilight Sparkle and the mane six in ice.

Danielle snaps her fingers and the ice disappears.

"I'm so sorry but my evil side took complete control of me when I sealed and I had no choice but kill her; I think it's best if I leave." said Danielle and she disappears.

Danielle erases everybody's memory of her and she opens a dimension to another place and goes to monster high.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll find out if Danielle ever returns.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Danny Phantom or MLP**

 **AN:Danielle's alicorn form is black with a white mane.**

 **AN:Danielle's pegsaus form is where she's all white with black mane.**

 **Chapter five**

* * *

It has been two years since Danielle left CHS and Jazz gets her memories back of Danielle and the Rainbooms does to.

They have been looking for Danielle but it's as if she disappeared off the face of the earth

To Danielle who is an alicorn in equestria in a cave in the ever free forest.

I wish I could go back but sadly I can't because of my dark side and my sister could get hurt because of me thinks Danielle.

The next day Danielle walks out of the everfree forest and ends up bumping into Twilight Sparkle.

"Who are you and how dare you bump into the princess."said Tempest.

"Twilight, hmm; where have I heard that name before."said Danielle then Danielle has a small flash back of when Jazz and her talking and Jazz finds out from Sunset that Twilight Sparkle of equestria is a princess that helps ponies with friendship problems.

"Are you Twilight Sparkle?"asked Danielle, "why yes; how did you know?"asked Twilight Sparkle.

"My older sister is best friends with a pony named Sunset Shimmer but sadly I had to erase their memories of me to protect them."said Danielle.

"Your sister is in the human realm and why aren't you with her?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "I left to protect her from me and so that she doesn't get hurt because of me."said Danielle.

"What do you mean by protect her?"asked Tempest, "I mean that my future self that was evil has been sealed within me and it's a constant battle for control over my body since I'm a halfie."said Danielle.

"What's a halfie?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "a halfie is where some pony is half pony and half ghost; currently I'm in my ghost form let me power down."said Danielle.

Danielle then powers down and she is all white with a black mane.

"Why do you need my help?"asked Twilight Sparkle," if you don't help get control of my dark side then this planet will be destroyed or better yet be over run by ghosts that will want to take control of this planet while looking for the queen."said Danielle.

"Who is the queen?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "nobody really knows but some say it's Danny's cousin but she disappeared."said Danielle.

"How do you know all this unless your the cousin."said Twilight Sparkle, "how did you figure it out?"asked Danielle.

"I figure it out when you said something about the cousin and you seem to know what you were talking about."said Twilight Sparkle.

"That's great and all but how can I prevent myself from turning evil?"asked Danielle," have tried separating yourself from her?"asked Twilight Sparkle.

"That's a good idea no wait that's a horrible idea because if we get separated I die."said Danielle.

"What do you mean you die if you ever get separarted?"asked Twilight Sparkle.

"This happened to me before and it was painful trying to get back together but Ellie is apart of me and always will be."said Danielle.

"Who in the equestria is Ellie?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "Ellie is my evil self and when we got separated I was nearly killed."said Danielle.

"Can you please come with us to my castle?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "sure but know this I sleep during the day and come out at night."said Danielle.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Twilight Sparkle and her friends do for Danielle and hopefully she'll be reunited with her big sister Jazz.**


End file.
